


Resolution

by Authormitchel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost smut, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, but not really, some mention of scarring/scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: When Dittany doesn't quite do it's job.





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. I appreciate every comment and kudos. I love this community of fans. You can find me on Tumblr at thinkmyhappythoughts and also on Twitter at Mitchel_chelsea. And Jo, if you're reading this, tweet me, I have an idea.

Harry pulled his shirt over his head and chucked it to the floor like it was nothing. Potter had been after him for months, asking him out and flirting with him in that wholesome, adorable way that was uniquely Harry, and well, Draco only had so much will power. He had agreed to dinner one day, then lunch at work another, then another dinner, and now he was on Harry Potter’s couch getting kissed until he couldn’t breathe. His hands moving to Draco’s buttons and Draco nearly lets him. Then, he remembered. 

He didn’t care if anyone else saw them, but this was Harry. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Harry. “I thought….”

At that moment, Draco could have said two things, You thought right or… “You thought wrong Potter.” Draco rose from the couch and redid the top button on his shirt. 

“Draco…. I’m….I’m sorry,” Potter said, and though Draco refused to look in his direction, he was sure he looked as wrecked as he sounded. It would only be worse if they continued, Draco reasoned. So, ignoring Harry’s protests and apologies, Draco apparated home. 

Potions, now that was something Draco could do. As St. Mungo’s resident Potions Master, Draco got the best out of the two things he loved, Potions and healing. His wand had always been quick and useful for the stray episkey or healing charm and he had always loved the fine art of potion making so his job suited him perfectly. 

Draco had to take several courses for healing along with potions, but so far he had failed to find any herb or new potion to fix his problem.

Draco slammed his book shut in frustration. And after last night’s lapse of control with Potter he knew just what kind of frustration it was. Darn Potter and his incessant charm. Draco’s head hit the desk, hoping he could erase that sentence from his mental history. Not that Potter wasn’t charming because he was in an overt, adorkable Gryffindor sort of way, but Draco had to quit thinking about him like that or like anything. 

Maybe he’d think about that new healer, Troy. Yeah, Troy was good. But even as Draco forced himself to think about Troy’s toned arms and megawatt smile, Troy was still competing for space with dark, messy hair, green eyes, and a smile so shy you wouldn’t think it’s owner had once defeated the most powerful wizard their world has ever known. If only he could figure this out. And if only someone would quit knocking on his door. 

“Who is it?” Draco shouted, but the knocking continued. Draco stood. He had placed the “Disturb and You Will Be Hexed” sign on the door for a reason.

Today of all days, he did not want to be disturbed. 

Draco flung the door open. 

“What in sweet Salazar’s name do yo…..”

Of course. That’s what he got for taking one of the founder’s names in vain, because Harry Potter was standing outside his door. Frantically, Draco thought of closing the door in his face or closing his eyes, trying the theory that if you can’t see it, it doesn’t exist, but before he got the chance, Harry had squeezed his way past him into his office. 

Draco cursed his reflexes for not being quick enough to shut him out. 

“Hey,” said Harry, quite lamely, if you asked Draco, but since they were the only two in the room, no one did. 

“So,” said Harry, taking a seat on one of the stools near Draco’s workbench. He had to stop himself from shouting at Potter not to knock anything over before remembering that he wasn’t the awkward, clumsy boy that he had once been. Neither were who they once were. 

“Why are you here, Harry?” 

“Why did you leave?” Harry fired back before it seemed he, too, remembered they weren’t those boys anymore. “I mean, I’m sorry.”

“For what, Potter?” asked Draco. 

Harry blushed. 

“For pushing you, I guess, or for assuming too much.” Harry sighed. “For assuming anything at all.”

Ah, Draco hadn’t accounted for Gryffindor Guilt. Even when Draco had been the one to be rude to Harry, and accuse Harry of things that weren’t true. And yet, Harry was the one who felt guilty. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” replied Draco. “I just wasn’t ready.”

“Because I pressured you,” exclaimed Harry. 

“No.”

“Yes. I just wanted you for so long, and I thought that you did as well, but….”

“I do,” Draco said quietly. If he said it, he could forget it. He could admit that he wanted Harry, but say that he just didn’t have the time or something. He could say anything as long as it meant that Harry left his office and he never saw that guilty look on the man’s face ever again.

“I did,” Draco tried to clarify, but Harry just looked all the more confused. 

“Then, why?” asked Harry. 

Draco shook his head, wondering if he was really going to do this or not. 

“I have scars, Potter.”

“What?” Harry laughed. “That’s what you’re worried about.” He moved closer to Draco. “I’m an auror, Draco, I have scars too. Old ones from the war and ones I seem to collect daily. Trust me, they don’t bother me.”

Harry reached for his shoulder, and instinctively Draco turned away. He couldn’t take any comfort from this man. 

“I got them before the war,” said Draco and he waited for Harry to realize what he meant. 

“I don’…..” Then he did. 

“But Snape,” said Harry. “He said that the Dittany, he said that it should stop you from scarring.”

“Should and will are two different things Potter.” 

Draco chanced a glance at the man, and he was shocked. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Then, it was Draco’s turn to laugh. 

“Tell you what Potter, that I’m scarred and ugly and can’t hardly stand to be touched by strangers, much less by the man who put those marks on me in the first place?” 

“Draco,” Harry whispered, like he was approaching a wild animal. Then Draco heard a gasp and realized that the Savior was crying. 

“I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t know, and I didn’t even mean.” 

“No, Harry,” said Draco, taking the man into his arms without thinking. “You already apologized for it, what happened is not your fault.” 

“It is,” Harry said, though he had to remember their conversation from earlier that year. A flushed Harry Potter coming to his office and calming explaining and begging Draco for forgiveness for something that   
he did as a child. Draco had told him that all was forgiven if Harry could forgive him too. 

The man had said, yes, instantly, but Draco told him to think about it. He had done far worse things than hexing someone who was trying to Crucio him. 

“I just thought that after we had talking and we had become friends, I thought we were becoming friends.” 

“We were,” said Draco, in for a penny in for a pound. “We are,” said Draco. “And I wanted you to. Ever since that day, hell, even before that day I wondered what it would be like, but I was so ashamed, and I didn’t want you to feel guilty….”

“I do,” said Harry. 

“Yeah,” said Draco. “So much so that I’m sure you can’t even remember being attracted to me for all that guilt.” Then as if to prove him wrong, Harry leaned over and captured Draco’s lips with his own. Harry’s hand moving to the back of Draco’s neck to pull him closer. 

Harry pulled back. 

“Trust me, the attraction is still there.” 

Draco stopped his hand mid-way to his lips, trying to make sure that this was real and not just another fantasy. Harry grabbed it instead. 

“I still want this Draco, I still want you, all of you, scars and all. I’m pretty sure I always will.” 

Then, leaning in to kiss him one more time, Draco locked the door to his office and fought the urge to push Harry away as he went for the buttons on his robes. Harry’s eyes never left his and the scars on his body were forgotten once and for all.


End file.
